


New Year's

by hunters_retreat



Series: What You're Getting [20]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Family Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mary is 5 years old, New Year's Eve, Schmoop, fast forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the last five years, Eliot had found himself a family.  It wasn’t just his little girl.  It was John.  It was Sam and Dean.  It was their rowdy friends and the roadhouse and the quiet of Bobby’s study.  It was Hardison and Parker and the crew that was off making a heist on New Year’s but who had sent gifts to Mary just because they could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's time to play a little outside of the timeline for Mary and her family :P I love the way these families have come together and I plan on writing more stories, but they will be more one-offs and less plot based (wait.. there was plot before? OK... no but you know what I mean!). Hope you enjoy!

It was a small enough party, just family to celebrate the New Year and all the good that had happened in the past. John Winchester wasn’t an overly emotional man but he thought some things were worth celebrating and Eliot couldn’t help but appreciate that. The past five years had been better than he could possibly believe. When he’d met John six year ago, he’d never thought to keep the other man around. It was an itch to scratch, a way to beat the loneliness. That was before a magical pregnancy and the little girl that had bound them together.

Mary was his pride and joy and John had given him something he’d never thought to have; a family. And with John and Mary came her brothers who doted on her.

Right now she was dancing on the coffee table and singing her heart out to Metallica. She was dressed in black jeans and a Led Zepplen tee shirt with combat boots. He’d blame Dean but he was pretty sure Sam had bought her that outfit.

“Who let Dean in charge of the music?” Eliot asked as he came up beside John.

“Afraid Mary is actually in charge of the music.”

“Which means we might as well put Dean in charge. How did he manage to brainwash her into listening to 80’s hairbands and metal?”

John laughed. “At least it’s not pop.”

The song ended and Mary looked over at Sam and Dean who saw next to the CD player to watch over their sister.

“Sammy! The music stopped!”

“You finished the CD, Mary. What do you want to listen to now?” Sam asked.

She threw herself off the table without fear. There was no need because Sam caught her easily and he spun her in his arms. John’s youngest boy couldn’t be away from Mary for more than two weeks and she adored him with equal measure.

“Um, Dean what should we listen to?” Mary asked.

“Look down sweetheart,” Dean told his sister.

Mary looked down at her t-shirt then grinned at Sam. “Led Zeppelin, Sammy!”

Sam laughed as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. He held her on one hip as he found the CD and put it in.

“You know she can actually walk now, Sam?” Eliot teased. Sam stuck his tongue out but Eliot just laughed as Mary pulled herself around until she was no longer on Sam’s hip but was on his back, arms thrown around his neck.

The music started again and Sam ran through the house with Mary on his back. Eliot thought about stopping it but he knew better than get between the Winchester siblings when they were bonding.

“Think she’ll stay awake until midnight?” John asked as they watched the two of them.

“If not, I’m sure Dean will wake her up for it,” Eliot said.

“Damn right,” Dean said as he walked up. “Can’t celebrate the new year without my girl to kiss.”

Eliot rolled his eyes but Dean was every bit as smitten with his sister as Sam was.

“Got a note from her kindergarten teacher before break,” Eliot said to Dean. Dean didn’t ask but the quirk of his brow let Eliot know he was well aware that he was about to get called out on something. “Apparently when asked what her favorite color was Mary said black.”

“Nothing wrong with that. Just because she’s a girl doesn’t mean she has to like pastels.”

“She broke into Paint It Black in the middle of class and wouldn’t stop until the song was finished.”

Dean ducked his head down and Eliot didn’t know why he bothered. They could all see the proud smile on his face. “She is a bit … determined when she wants to be.”

Eliot sighed. “Don’t know where she picked up that trait.”

 

 

Eliot watched the room as the clock grew closer to midnight. John and Dean were behind him in the kitchen, laughter filled the space between them as Dean told his father about a recent mishap with a hunt. Nothing serious but it was good to hear the two of them. Hunting was sometimes a delicate subject between them and Eliot couldn’t help but listen with half an ear to make sure the two weren’t about to butt heads when it came up in conversation.

Sam and Mary were in the front room. Eliot couldn’t help himself as he walked forward and scooped his girl up for a kiss. She giggled as she buried her face in his hair and Eliot enjoyed the closeness. He knew all too soon it’d be gone. Mary was an independent little girl and he hated the idea that one day she wouldn’t want his hugs and kisses.

“Love you Daddy!” she shouted as he set her back down on the floor. Her volume control could use some work but Eliot pretended it was because of the night and not because she was used to living with a bunch of men who were loud and exuberant all on their own.  

“Love you sweets,” he said as he took his spot back by the door. Sam’s eyes found Eliot’s and there was a moment of shared fondness for their girl. Sam was old enough to be Mary’s father but he loved his sister and he never once acted like Eliot and his girl was a hardship on their family. Neither had Dean. In the last five years, Eliot had found himself a family. It wasn’t just his little girl. It was John. It was Sam and Dean. It was their rowdy friends and the roadhouse and the quiet of Bobby’s study. It was Hardison and Parker and the crew that was off making a heist on New Year’s but who had sent gifts to Mary just because they could.

“Dean!” Eliot was pulled out of his thoughts and looked up at his little girl. She had climbed back up onto the coffee table while Sam turned the music off and turned the TV up. The countdown to New Year started and Dean took off into the other room and wrapped his arms around his little sister as they counted together.

Eliot felt John pull him close and he didn’t fight it. When the countdown reached 0, he pulled John’s lips to his own and kissed him softly. “Happy New Year, John,“ he whispered against his lover’s lips.

“Happy New Year, Eliot.”

He grinned as he heard Mary’s squeal as Dean and Sam each kissed her cheeks.

Eliot shook his head. “They’ve got her so riled up she’ll never sleep tonight.”

John nodded towards the stairs then and Eliot smiled brighter. “What have you got in mind, John?”

“Figure if Sam and Dean got her that worked up, they get to stay up with her. I’m an old man though, Eliot. I need my beauty sleep. I better head to bed now.”

Eliot grinned as he let John lead him back towards the bedroom. He looked back and caught Dean’s eye. Dean shook his head at the two of them, but he smiled at Sam and Mary and Eliot knew they’d keep his girl safe tonight.

For now, he had a New Year to bring in and a very attentive lover to celebrate with.

 


End file.
